My Little Pony - Core of Terror
by PCgamer238
Summary: Princess Luna had a vision... she saw something terrible. Creatures, who use extreme violence. Celestia is scared, because Luna's visions usually come true. And... it came true. Nazi Germany invades Equestria using their new technology. And the Waffen-SS Hauptsturmfuhrer takes over Equestria. Can ponies save their Equestria from the deadly, black-hearted Waffen-SS troops? RnR plz!
1. Beginning of Hell

_**Warning: This story includes highly graphical scenes of Nazi actions, including gore, torture and other types of violence. It's possible, that there might be deaths of well-known characters.  
ATTENTION: Main MLP characters are seriously nerfed in this story for the sake of the plot and progress.  
**_

_**Always the good guys win... this story shows the opposite.**_

_**If you are faint-hearted, then this story is not really for you.**_

_**Reader discretion is advised!**_

**Germany**

**1943**

* * *

Record 125  
June 17th, 1943rd  
Hauptsturmfuhrer Michael Von Himmler

War.  
You fear it as a civilian. But when you are part of it, you don't even recognize it happening all around you... you just keep killing... keep surviving for as long as you can.

Our high technology has just accomplished the ultimate goal... we can travel through dimensions.  
We are going to conquer not only Earth... but other dimensions too. The Third Reich is unstoppable!We are going to show those Allies and Comintern, that the Nazi's have the power to conquer the world... the space... the universe!

* * *

Record 126  
August 23rd, 1943rd

We did it!  
Our scientists have developed a dimension-travel machine!  
Today, I was there to see it along with some other Waffen-SS officers.  
It looked incredible.

Tomorrow, we will send in two volunteer grenadiers inside, and if they come back safe, they will send in me with a Panzer Division at my disposal.  
My mission is to take over that other dimension and eradicate every living beam there, who refuses to heil to mein fuhrer!

* * *

Record 127  
August 24th, 1943rd

This is it!  
Grenadiers were sent through the machine, and they came back!  
They reported weird looking houses far away and a castle on a mountain, but no signs of life yet.

…

I just received a letter...  
It's from the Fuhrer himself!

…

I am ordered to go through the portal and talk to the leader of the other dimension. I have to kill all of their leaders if they refuse to join the Axis.  
This might be my last record. In that case... I am Michael Von Himmler, the Hauptsturmfuhrer of the Waffen-SS.

Heil Hitler!

*end of records*

* * *

Equestria.  
Canterlot Castle.

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria. Everypony was in a good mood.  
Princess Celestia was just sitting in her throne and reading a letter from her student – Twilight Sparkle.

Suddenly, her sister – Princess Luna came in the hall towards her.  
Celestia saw, that she was very worried.  
She indeed was.

"Sister! Tia!" Luna yelled  
"Luna? Is there something wrong?" Celestia sked  
"Yes! Very wrong! Just awful!"  
"What is it?"  
"I saw a vision... I... I saw pure evil!"  
"Calm down, Luna! Take a deep breath and tell me, what is bothering your heart?"  
"A-a-alright... I... I saw creatures! Creatures from another world! They... they just come and... they... oh godness..."  
"What is it?"  
"They just come... and kill! For no reason! They just take lives from innoce- *sniff* *sniff* -I-I-I can't!"

Princess Luna started crying. She fell on the ground and covered her wet eyes with her hooves.  
This seriously scared Celestia. She was terrified and everypony could see fear in her eyes.  
Celestia got up, helped her sister to get back up and she hugged her.

"Sister! Please, go and get some rest! That was probably just a very bad nightmare you had there."  
"A-a-alright... I... I will. T-thanks, Tia."

Princess Luna walked outside the hall towards her room.  
Princess Celestia just stood there and looked, how her sister walks away. She was scared, because Luna's visions usually come true...  
But this time it's just not possible! There are no such thing as creatures from another world, who just come and kill!

Suddenly...

A Royal Guard blasted through the main doors.  
He was exhausted.

"*gasp* Princess! *gasp* Majesty! *gasp*"  
"What is it, my guard?"  
"*gasp* There is something happening in the Everfree Forest!"  
"Everfree forest?"  
"Yes, majesty! We got reports, that somepony saw, that there were two weird creatures walking around last night!"

Princess Celestia literally flinched as soon as she heard that.  
Her heart started beating.  
What if Luna's vision was true?

"Guard! I order you to patrol the Everfree Forest along with a group of other guards and find out what's going on!"  
"Yes, majesty! Will be done!"

Royal Guard ran away.

Celestia walked up to her throne and sat in it. She felt terrible. She couldn't imagine a creature, who is a mad killing machine.  
Celestia was depressed.

* * *

Night.  
Everfree Forest.

Pegasus Royal Guards were flying above the Everfree Forest, carefully searching for something unusual.  
Everything was fine... until.

"Hey! Look! Down there!" one of them pointat at the ground  
"Three creatures!"

They flew down on the ground pretty far away, so in case the creatures attack, they can escape.  
Three silhouettes were closing in on them.  
Soon, the guards could see their clothing and metal things they were carrying.

It was Michael Von Himmler along with two Panzergrenadiers with StG 44's for safety.  
Of course, Royal Guards didn't know that they are the core of the evil and that those were weapons they were carrying.

"Stop right there!" Guard said  
"Schaise! They are speaking in American language! Should we shoot zem?" grenadier said  
"Nein. Stay calm, soldat..." Himmler answered

Royal Guards didn't understand what are they talking about, since half of it was in german.  
Michael stepped forward.

"My name is Michael Von Himmler."  
"What do you want, creature?"  
"I must speak to your leader immediately!"

Royal Guards looked at each other and thought a bit.

"Alright... we will lead you to our princess, but don't do anything stupid!"  
"That's very kind of you. Thank you. And I won't do anything that bothers you."

Himmler was a perfect liar.  
They were walking through the forest. Royal Guards looked back few times to see if the three creatures don't do anything aggressive.

The thing is... they weren't... that made the Royal Guards think that they are not enemies.  
Himmler has earned their trust with his loyalty.

* * *

Soon, the three Nazi's saw a huge castle in front of them.  
But the castle's guards still looked at them very carefully.  
They went inside.

.

After a long walk through the hallways, they finally reached the main hall's door.  
Celestia was just sitting in her throne, thinking about her sister's vision.

Suddenly...  
As soon as the door opened... Celestia's heart literally jumped when she saw the three Nazi's.

"W-w-who are y-you?"

Celestia couldn't speak properly, because she was shivering in fear. Luna's predicted future vision was becoming more true all the time.

"Pardon me for barging into your world like this, but I must to speak to you, leader."  
"Y-yes, of course... w-what do you want to talk about?"  
"My name is Michael Von Himmler – a Hauptsturmfuhrer of the Waffen-SS forces... and I am here to make a quick offer."  
"W-what kind of an offer?"

"You see, princess... we are a very powerful organization back in our world. We thought that you could help us and join the almighty Axis forces, and we could conquer the world together! All you have to do is let us send our armies through and let us take control of your military forces."

"A-axis forces? Conquer the world? No! No! NO! I deny your offer! We are peaceful here on Equestria and we do not want war! And I will NOT give you access to anything!"

"Hm... interesting choice, princess..."

Michael Von Himmler looked at his panzergrenadiers.  
Both of them loaded a bullet in their weapon's chamber.  
He looked back at the princess... but his face was not neutral anymore... it was angry.

Celestia's heart was beating...

"I can see that you don't know who we are... You just missed a very valuable offer, princess. But you should know that the Third Reich gets everything he wants."

Suddenly...

Panzergrenadiers just simply shot all the Royal Guards in the hall!

"AAH! GUARDS! GUARDS!" Princess screamed

The hall's doors blasted open and a swarm of Royal Guards with spears ran in the main hall towards the Nazi's.

"Panzergrenadiers! DROP ZEM!"  
"YES, MEIN FUHRER!"

Grenadiers went full-auto with their machine guns at the Royal Guards, dropping every-single-one of them.

It was a massacre.  
Blood was shattering all around the hall and dead guard corpses were falling on the ground one after another.

Suddenly, one of the Grenadiers flew and smashed against a wall for no reason!

"FUHRER! THE PRINCESS IS USING HER HORN TO ATTACK US!"

Princess Celestia didn't notice Himmler behind her... he grabbed her against her horn and smashed on the ground.

"AH!"

Panzergrenadier machine guns were smoking and were as hot as fire.  
It was over.

Celestia was helpless, because Himmler was holding her horn and pinning her on the ground.

"Now you see, princess? You have made the wrong decision."  
"P-p-please! D-don't kill me! Please!"

Celestia was crying. Her tears were flowing on the ground.

"We are not going to kill you. We will let you live... and see... how your world becomes a big pile of dust in front of the almighty Nazi Germany!"

Suddenly... they heard a voice.

"Tia?! What's happ- AAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!"

It was Luna. She just came in the main hall and saw the bleeding corpses on the ground.  
She fell on the ground in shock.

"LUNA! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! NOOW!"  
"SISTER!"  
"RUN!"

Himmler noticed Luna.

"Panzergrenadiers! GET HER!"  
"Yes, fuhrer!"

Grenadiers ran towards Luna, but she jumped and smashed out of one of the castle's windows.  
She flew away, but soon... a bullet swarm flew right above her.

Grenadiers were shooting at her.  
And unfortunately... one bullet hit her wing.

"AH!" Luna yelled  
"LUNAA! NOO! NO! NO! SISTER!" Celestia desperately screamed

Luna started falling down... and soon disappeared in the forest next to the castle.  
Paznergrenadiers reloaded their weapons and walked up to Himmler, who was still holding Celestia.

She was crying on the ground.

"What now, mein fuhrer?"  
"You! Find a prison in the castle where we can keep the princess. And you! Go back and tell the Reich that the mission is completed and they are free to send in the Panzer Division!"  
"Yes, mein officier!" they answered

_**Notes: Is Luna still alive? Is there even a possible way to defeat the almighty and powerful Waffen-SS troops? But what about the whole Panzer Division?! What is going to happen to Equestria?!**_


	2. Princess Luna

Morning.  
A small light beam enlighted Princess Luna's face.

She slowly woke up and looked up.  
Luna saw trees and castle pretty far away. She was in a forest.

"Oh goodness... w... where am I?" she moaned

She tried to get up, but before she could do that, Princess felt extreme pain in her wing.

"AH! M-m-my wing! It's... bleeding!"

Then she remembered...

"Oh no! Tia! Why... why is this happening?! Who are those creatures?! What do they want from us?!"

Luna walked through the forest, head bowed. She had tears coming from her eyes.

"W-w-what if they killed my sister? No... no... NO! It can't be!"

She fell on the ground and started crying.  
Luna couldn't continue walking. She was suffering... very badly.  
Pain in her wing and pain in her heart... she couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly...

She heard noise coming from behind.  
Luna got up, wiped her tears off and looked back.  
Princess saw black silhouettes coming towards her!

"H... hello? Who's there?" she carefully asked

Suddenly she heard...

"Go! Go! Finden her, soldaten! She's somewhere around here!"

Those were the Panzergrenadiers... They were searching for her.  
Luna quickly covered her mouth and dropped on the ground out of their sight.  
Her heart was beating.

"No... no... please no! Not them!" She whispered

Tears came from her eyes and the little princess started shaking in fear.  
She could barely hold herself together without screaming.  
Panzergrenadiers were closing in...

Soon...

One of them was right behind Luna. Only a few inches separated them.  
Luna completely freezed on the ground... she didn't even breathe.  
Princess looked up and saw the StG-44's cold steel barrel floating right above her head.

"Scheiße! We lost her! Grenadiere, fall back! We will find her later!" one of the Grenadiers yelled  
"Yes, mein officier!"

Princess was completely pinned to the ground, with her hoof covering her mouth.  
Suddenly... the insane shock of fear the princess had, made her moan!

"Was? Did you hear dat?"  
"Nein... possibly wind... come on, soldat... we have to get back and regroup with our Panzerkampfwagen vier team!"  
"But I swear that I heard something dere!"

Princess Luna accidentally uncovered her mouth and made a small scream!

"Was?! Dere! Grens! Move! That sound came from there!"

This was it... the princess had two choices... Run or Die.  
She quickly got up and began to desperately run towards the opposite direction.

"VERDAMMT! SHOOT HER!"

Soon, a huge, deadly, sharp bullet swarm flew right above Luna's head.  
Some bullets flew right through her floating mane, almost hitting her head.  
Princess didn't look back... she just ran as fast as she possibly could.

"AAH! AH! OW! AAAAH!" she screamed

Tears were flying away from her eyes while she was running.  
Suddenly... a bullet flew right next to her neck, touching and burning Luna's skin.  
She fell on the ground and grabbed her neck in pain.

"AAAHH! NO! NO! NOO! Help! HEELP!"

At first... she thought that she is going to die.  
Princess was crying on the ground.  
She heard footsteps approaching her...

Luna tried to crawl, but she couldn't... the pain was too intense.  
All she could do now is pray...

"No... please no! Mercy! Don't kill me! PLEASE!" she cried  
"What now, officier?"  
"Leave sie hier. She's going to die anyways."

Panzergrenadiers left... leaving little Princess Luna bleeding on the ground in the forest.

She was cold... she didn't feel pain anymore... she didn't feel anything...

"*cough* Tia... *cough* Please... I'm sorry..."

Princess Luna was the first victim, who fell in front of Nazi evil...

* * *

Canterlot.  
2 Hours later.

Michael von Himmler was looking outside through the windows of the castle's main hall.  
Soon, Panzergrenadiers, who were tasked to kill Luna came in the hall.  
They hailed.

"Heil Hitler! The other princess is killed, mein haupsturmfuehrer!"  
"Gut... sehr gut, haha... good work, grenadieren. Now go. Regroup with our Panzer Division. Get ready for the assault!"  
"Yes, Fuehrer!"

Grenadiers left.

Himmler walked towards the castle's prison, which was in the basement.  
He walked past Waffen-SS officers and soldiers... there were no Royal Guards anymore... Castle was taken over by the almighty Waffen-SS troops.

When he reached the prison, two special SS Guards opened the prison's door for him.  
Himmler continued along... until he reached the end of the hallway.

There was a prison cell... and Princess Celestia was in it.  
She has been crying all the time. She couldn't do anything, because her horn was covered in a special metal plate.  
Suddenly, she jumped up and immediately faced Himmler when the prison cell opened.

"What do you want?" she asked  
"Mind your manners, princess... I came to tell you some news."  
"What news? And where is my sister?"

Himmler closed the cell and slowly walked around the frightened Celestia.

"Heh heh... you see, princess... all this happened just because you made the wrong decision..."  
"Where. Is. My. Sister?!" Celestia was angry  
"Ah... I see... you are not in the mood for talking, right?"  
"No. Not at all."  
"Want to know where is your sister?"  
"Yes! Now!"  
"Haha... close your eyes... and you'll see her... in the darkness, princess."

Celestia's eyes shrinked...  
She couldn't believe what Himmler just said.

"No... NO... NO! NO! NO! YOU MOSTER! YOU KILLED HER?!" She desperately yelled  
"Easy now, princess... it's just a sister..."  
"JUST A SISTER?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE OR WHAT?!"  
"My grenadiers killed her in the forest... her soul now lies where it's supposed to be."

"NO! NO! NO! LUNA! LUNAA! YOU HEAR ME?! PLEASE... no... Luna... Sister... I love you... why... why... WHY?!"

Celestia fell on the ground and continued to cry.

"I see you take it too seriously, princess. Relax."  
"Y-y-you... you just took everything away from me... Eqesutria... my sister... my guards... my little sister... what do you want... just... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"  
"That's not all, princess... my Panzer Division is ready to occupy your pathetic world..."

Michael von Himmler exited the cell and walked away from the prison... leaving Celestia suffering and crying on the cell's stone ground.


	3. Pure Death

Michael von Himmler received a small part of the Panzer Division, which was given under his orders.

Soldiers one after another walked through the portal.

* * *

Suddenly...  
Princess Celestia heard huge noise above her... everything was shaking in her cell and some stones fell from the ceiling... she had no idea that those, who were making the noise, were huge 25 ton steel monsters with deadly guns... tanks.

"Dear goodness... what are they up to... Elements of Harmony... Twilight! Stop them!"

Pure hell was coming towards Ponyville.  
150 Panzergrenadiers, 2 Panzer IV tanks and 1 Wirbelwind flakpanzer for anti-air support.

It was only the matter of time when they arrive.

* * *

Midday.  
Ponyville, Equestria.

Everything was happening as usual.  
Nopony had a single clue about what's going to happen soon.

Twilight was walking around the streets of Ponyville along with Spike on her back.

"C'mon, Twi! Can we go home? I'm sooo tired of walking!" Spike said  
"Are you really that lazy, Spike? We are walking for only 2 minutes!" Twilight answered  
"So? Who said that you can't become tired after 2 minutes of walking?"  
"Oh well... fine... I have to finish reading that one book anyways..."

They went home.

When they closed the Library's door, Spike saw something outside the window.

"Umm... Twilight? You gotta see this..."  
"What is i- oh... my... goodness... What kind of creatures are those?!" Twilight asked  
"Dunno! Let's go outside and see!"

Twilight and Spike walked outside to take a closer look on what's coming.  
Every single pony in Ponyville went outside their homes to see what's going on.

There was complete silence.  
Everypony saw Panzergrenadier silhouettes marching towards them.

Steel helmets covering their eyes... StG 44s in their left arms... right arms raised towards the sky... and dark faces...

Soon... something else appeared on the horizon... three big, grey, loud iron monsters.

"Twilight? Who are they?"  
"I-I-I I have no idea, Spike..."  
"And why do they have their right arms raised?"  
"Stop asking! I don't know!"

* * *

Soon... the army entered Ponyville...  
They walked through the streets.  
Suddenly... they all lowered their arms and split into different directions.

"Come on! Move! Verschieben, grenadiere!"  
"Panzer Vier stehen zu!"  
"Alle Rebellen zu töten! No mercy for everyone, who resists!"

"Twilight? I have a bad feeling about this..." Spike mentioned  
"Me too, Spike... their language scares me..."

Panzergrenadiers walked inside every house and forced out every single pony, who was still inside.  
Most of the ponies cooperated, because the Nazis scared them.

But suddenly... Twilight and Spike heard two ponies yelling inside their houses...

"No! I will not go outside!"  
"Me too! We are staying inside! Go away!"

Soon... a loud BAM was heard... and one of the ponies ran outside screaming...

"AAAAAAH! THEY KILLED HIM! THEY KILLED HIM!"

Panzergrenadiers immediately shot the running pony...  
His bloody corpse fell on the ground in front of hundreds of other ponies...

"T-T-T-Twilight? Did they just... killed him?!"

Everypony started to panic and they tried to run away from the Nazis.

"S-S-Spike! Get inside the house!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"NOW!" Twilight yelled

Twilight and Spike ran inside the Library and locked the door.  
Soon... they heard more and more gunshots.

"Twi? I-I-I'm scared!"  
"It's okay, Spike! T... They are not going to get us... just close your eyes and think good thoughts!"

Spike closed his wet eyes and tried to think about something good.  
Meanwhile Twilight looked outside the window...

Ponies, who ran away... were simply shot... bloody bodies fell on the ground one after another.  
Those, who gave up... were shot right there on the ground eventually... there was no escape... death was not an option... it was a must.

Twilight covered her mouth...

"O-O-Oh... m-my... dear... g-g-goodness..."

Tears fell on the ground from her cheeks.  
Her heart was beating in fear.

Suddenly...

Twilight and Spike heard something loudly hitting the door.

"Oh no!"  
"Twilight?! Are they coming for us?!"

The hitting stopped... but they heard voices at the other side of the door...

"This door is locked! Panzer Vier, Schießen Sie die Tür!"

"Spike! Quick! Get on my back!"

Spike quickly jumped on Twilight's back and hugged her neck as hard as he possibly could.

"Hold on, Spike!"

Twilight ran and smashed through the window.

Suddenly... they heard a huge explosion inside the house... the tank blew a hole in the Library.

"Scheiße! Sie ran away!"  
"Panzergrenadiers! Shoot them! Now!"

Twilight ran as fast as she could... past dead bodies... towards a forest.

Unfortunately, a sharp, hot bullet swarm flew above them.  
Twilight and Spike even felt the heat from bullets touching them.

"Feuer einstellen! They are too far away... vergessen sie, grenadiers."

Twilight finally reached the forest.  
She noticed, that the bullets stopped coming, so she slowed down.

She was gasping.

"Oh dear Celestia... Spike? We made it! I can't believe that we actually made it!"

No response...

"Spike? Hey! Spike! You hear me?"

Suddenly... the little, green dragon fell on the ground... Twilight looked at him...

"Wh... n...n... No... S... Spike?" she mumbled in shock

While they were running... one bullet actually hit Spike's back... killing him instantly...

Twilight fell on her knees... she was empty... she had nothing to say... the shock was insane...  
She took Spike's head in her hooves...

"Spike? Y-y-you are not dead... are you? No... no... no... NO! Spike! You hear me?! Please! Don't leave me! I beg you! SPIKE! NO! SPIKE! I LOVE YOU, SPIKE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! *sniff* *sniff* Why... *sniff*... why do you have to leave me?!"

It began to rain...

* * *

100+ ponies were shot that day... few were lost without a sign...

None survived...

*Applejack was shot when she wanted to help her brother to hold the door closed... but Panzergrenadiers shot her through the door.

*Rarity was killed when she tried to push one of the grenadiers away.

*Rainbow Dash along with some other pegasus ponies was shot by the Wirbelwind Anti-Air Flakpanzer...

*Fluttershy was killed when she tried to defend her pet Angel, who was killed by the same bullet too...

*Pinkie Pie was killed by shrapnels, which were caused by a Panzer IV's shot.

Princess Celestia and Twilight couldn't realize... what they just lost...


End file.
